Xuxa
Xuxa was a childrens game/variety show where children participate in wacky, silly, crazy, awesome, and messy games. The game show was named after and hosted by Brazilian singer Xuxa Meneghel. The show also featured musical and special guests, Xuxa herself singing some songs, and stories. The show was taped at CBS Television City, home to successful game shows such as Match Game, The Price is Right, Let's Make a Deal and other game shows. Inventor Based on the Brazilian game/variety show that lasted from 1988-1996. Theme Lyrics Chorus: Hello Hello Hello! (3x) It's time for Xuxa and her friends! Verse 1: Are you ready to begin? (Yeah!) Ready to play all to win? (Yeah!) If anyone's feeling down (Boo!) Acting tough mean or proud (Boo!) We're gonna tell you right now We've got a group to make you smile! We're gonna turn you around! (Chorus) Verse 2: Oh come on hear the music And stay with us We're waiting for you Oh here we sing and jump, dance and play No one's with nothing to so Children and grown ups And babies and old ones alike Together we're alright (Chorus) Verse 3: Wherever you may be little one Sweet one We're going to capture your love So come on Come on our show is starting The eager crowd is waiting Here among all the light, the balloons Everyone of our good friends (blows kiss) Happiness begins (Chorus) Trivia The show was an attempt to bring her Brazilian show to the US, however it drew complaints from parents due to her outlandish outfits and her controversal practice of wearing red lipstick and kissing the cheeks of pre-teen boys at the end of each show Reruns of the show had a two year run on Family Channel, one year after the show's end. The bells and siren used on the show would later be used for the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares as the "Secret Square" cue if the contestant found the correct secret square. Words that would flash on the screen are: Gloop Time: '''This would come up when the kids play a game involving the show's slimy substance (usually played first). '''Winner: '''When a team wins a game. '''Xuxa's Guest: '''This would flash when the host's guest would come on. '''Ask Xuxa: '''The host would sometimes read a question submitted by a kid viewer. Merchandise The show released 4 VHS tapes in 1994, a year after the show's demise. These were the VHS titles: * Xuxa Funtastic Birthday Party * Xuxa Celebration * Xuxamania * Funtastic! These videos were released by Sony Wonder. There were also Toy Dolls for Girls with a cassette. Gallery Xuxa 1.PNG|The crowd is pumped for Xuxa! Xuxa 2.PNG|And here she is! Xuxa 3.PNG|Here is the water balloon game where the red team and blue team square off. The teams have to pop balloons made of gloop. Pretty messy, right? Xuxa 4.PNG|We have a winner! The blue team! Xuxa 5.PNG|Here is the Gladiators game and this guy is really dunking it head first! Xuxa 6.PNG|Xuxa talking to the winning contestant on the blue team after a nice game of Holey Gloop YouTube Videos Intro Water Balloon Relay Xuxa Ball Game Holey Gloop Game PSA about matches More PSA's Full Episodes '''Clips from the Series Premiere Opening Monster Build Cheech Marin Song of Peace Water Balloon Relay Crazy Bout You & Ending David Larible the clown visits Part 1 Part 2 The Chipmunks visit (not only Xuxa kisses them once, but TWICE!) Part 1 Part 2 Juthrow the Orangutan from Universal Studios Hollywood Animal Actors visits Part 1 Part 2 The Harlem Globetrotters and Siren from American Gladiators visit Part 1 Part 2 Marty Putz visits (Series Finale) Tagline "Kisses, Kisses! Bye-Bye!"- Xuxa (1993) Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Daytime shows Category:Music Category:Dance Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:MTM Enterprises Category:Flops Category:1993 premieres Category:1993 endings